A New Beginning
by imwithkoga13
Summary: Kagome goes to the fuedal era only to be betrayed by Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku and Shippo and becomes a bounty hunter.What happens when one day she has to kill the people she loves?Rated PG13 for cussing.Story Completed
1. Default Chapter

A New Beginning

Default Chapter

Authors Note:I erased Summar Fun.Sorry.I tried this persons idea but it didn't work out and I couldn't think of anything else.Sorry!But on with the story.I hope you like it!

Chapter Summary:Kagome leaves the gang.

Kagome climbed out the well and ran to Kaede's village.She had to get there and fast because she was late.

"Inuyasha is probably really angry."thought Kagome.

She ran faster and finally got there.She saw Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku and Shippo talking.

"Hi guys!'she said sitting next to Sango."Sorry im late Inuyasha."They just looked at her and contiued talking as if she wasn't there.Kagome was confused."Guys?"said Kagome."I said hi.""Whatever."said Sango."What?"yelled Kagome."Im your friend!Why are you being mean to me?""Like we care what you think."said Shippo.Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes."What is wrong with you guys!"yelled Kagome."Your a pest."said Inuyasha."You slow us down.We don't need you.""Fuck you!"yelled Kagome and she slapped him.

She ran off leaving Inuyasha holding his cheek and the others smirking.

"Who needs the bitch anyway."said Miroku.

Kagome ran and ran to get away from the people who betrayed her.She tripped over a tree root and fell on her stomach.She cried and cried.Not because of the pain but because she was sad.She got up when all of a sudden she felt dizzy and passed out.

Poor Kagome.They betrayed her.Did you like the first chap?Next chap coming soon!


	2. Kagome the Bounty Hunter

A New Beginning

Chapter 1

Kagome the Bounty Hunter

Thank you for the reviews fat fat-albert and vampiredeamon!I should've not said betrayed.Lets just say they said mean things to her and she hates them now.I mean they were her friends,you don't say things like that.Oh well.On with the story!

Kagome opens her eyes and looks around.

"Where am I?"thought Kagome.Then it hit her.She was here when she passed out."Now I remember."She got up and walked back to Kaede's village.When she arrived she started to think.

"What should I do?"thought Kagome."Should I go back to my time never to return?Or should I live here and never see Inuyasha and the others again?"While she was walking she passed 2 men talking.

"We need a bounty hunter."said one of them."Then the person will kill demons for us.And people."Kagome heard that and she got an idea.She walked back to them and smiled.

"Did you say bounty hunter?"asked Kagome."Thats right."said the other man."Would you be one for us?""I'd love to."said Kagome."I hate demons and evil people.""What weapon do you use?"asked both of them."Bow and arrows."said Kagome."Im a preistess.""You look like Kikyo."said one of the men."I hate that bitch."thought Kagome."You will live here in the village then."said the other man."I have a hut near my house.You could live there.""Thank you sir."said Kagome.""My names Kinto."said Kinto.Kinto had black shoulder length hair and green eyes.He was about Kagome's height but 3 inches shorter.He wasn't ugly like the other men in the village.people use your imagination!"Follow me."said Kinto.

Kagome nodded and followed him.He kept walking until they arrived at a hut."Here's where you'll live."said Kinto."Whats your name?""Kagome."said Kagome."Nice name."said Kinto."Thanks."said Kagome."And thank you for letting me live here.""Do you have parents?"asked Kinto."Yes,but they live far away."said Kagome."I had came here to meet my old friends who lived here.I'll tell my parents tomorrow that im living here."Kinto just nodded his head."I'll leave you alone then okay?"said Kinto walking out.Kagome yawned and walked over to her bed and flopped down on it.She didn't wake up untill tomorrow morning.

Like the 2nd chap?Please review!Next chap coming up!


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

I just wanted let you guys know theres gonna be some romance in this story.Im going to make Inuyasha and the others evil.You know why im not writing anything about Naraku?I forgot to add that they defeated Naraku 1 month ago.I'll update soon!


	4. Unexpected Visitors

A New Beginning

Chapter 2

Unexpected Visitors

Sorry it took me so long to update.I was so busy with homeschool andyes im homeschooled and other stuff.Well heres the chapter.

The sun shone brightly just rising over the horizon.The sun rays hit Kagome's face waking her up.She got out of bed and yawned and stretched.She gasped when she saw 4 people in her hut.Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango and Shippo.She grabbed her bow and arrows that were on her and was ready to shoot.

"What do you want?"asked Kagome."Oh nothing."said Inuyasha walking to her."We just wanted to visit.""Get away!"yelled Kagome."Or I'll shoot!""There are rumors of a girl living with a man named Kinto."said Miroku.""There are rumours of that girl being a bounty hunter who kills demons and people too."said Sango."You must be her.""Thats right.Im a bounty hunter and a demon slayer."said Kagome."I can kill demons all by myself.""I'd like to see that bitch."said Inuyasha."Knowing the crybaby you are I thought you would go home."Anger rushed through Kagome and she punched Inuyasha."Get out you bastard!"yelled Kagome."Feh."said Inuyasha."Lets go everybody."They all walked out and Kagome was furious.

"That bastard!"thought Kagome."Why did he do this to me?Why did they do this to me?I thought they were my friends."A few tears fell down Kagome's face.She wiped them off and walked out the hut.


	5. Bad News

A New Beginning

Chapter 3

Bad News

Sorry chapter 2 was so short.This chapter is short too.But the next one will be longer.Thank you for the review rena.

Kagome ran to the well and jumped in.She climbed out the well to be greeted by Buyo and Grandpa.

"Hello Kagome!"said Grandpa cheerfully."Hi Gramps."said Kagome gloomily."Why the long face?"asked Grandpa."I have some bad news for you."said Kagome."My friends said some mean things about me behind my back and I hate them.

A/N They didn't say mean things about them behind her back but I just wanted to add that.

"What?"yelled Grandpa."I knew they were no good for you!Especially that demon Inuyasha!"Grandpa kept going on and on about them being bad untill Kagome covered his mouth and ran out the hut.She ran to her room since the front door was unlocked but was stopped by something hugging her waist.

"Kagome!"said Sota looking at her."Your back!"Kagome smiled and Miss H hugged her."Welcome back honey."said Miss H.After hugging her she saw sadness in her eyes even though she tried to cover it up by smiling.

"Whats wrong honey?"asked Miss H.Kagome sighed and a few tears fell down her cheek."My friends..they said mean things about me behind my back.I hate them now."said Kagome wiping her tears away."I was walking in the village when I heard some men talking about they needed a bounty hunter that could kill people and demons.I have to live there because I told them I would be there bounty hunter.I have a place to live there."Sota heard the whole thing and smiled.

"Cooooool!"said Sota."Can we visit you?""Will you visit us?"asked Miss H."I can't believe your friends would say things like that."Of course."said Kagome."I'll visit you too.I need to get more clothes."She ran to her room and grabbed some clothes put them in a bag and ran outside and jumped in the well.She climbed out the well and walked slowly to the village.

Hope you liked chap 3!Next chap will be even better!


	6. A Visit From Koga

A New Beginning

Chapter 4

A Visit From Koga

Thank you for the reviews xxKagomexx and youkaislayer.You both have points about the chapters being so short.Im sorrythat they are short.I get writers block sometimes.I'll try to make them longer.Now on with the story.

When Kagome got back to the village she saw Ginta and Hakkaku walking around the village.

"Ginta!Hakkaku!"yelled Kagome.Ginta and Hakkaku saw her and ran over to her.

"Hi Kagome!"said Ginta."What brings you guys here?"asked Kagome."Koga is looking for you."said Hakkaku."He's somewhere in the village.""He probably picked up my scent."thought Kagome.They all looked for Koga and found him at Kaede's hut arguring with Inuyasha.A rush of anger filled Kagome and she stomeped over there leaving Ginta and Hakkaku confused and they quickly ran over to her.

"I don't know where that bitch is!"yelled Inuyasha."I smell her scent all over this hut!"yelled back Koga."Im sure she was here!"

Sit!!

Inuyasha landed in the ground and Koga laughed."Hi Koga."said Kagome.She looked at Inuyasha and glared."Hello Inuyasha."said Kagome coldly."I forgot I could do that.And don't call me a bitch.""Time to take you to your home.Your my woman now."said Koga hugging her closely to him."Koga?"said Kagome."Can't.Im a bounty hunter that kills demons and humans.I have to live here.""W-what?"said Koga backing away from Kagome.Ginta and Hakkaku did the same.Kagome saw the hurt and sadness in there eyes."I won't kill you."said Kagome."Your my friend.So are Ginta and Hakkaku.

"What did you do that for bitch?!"yelled Inuyasha."I could kill you right now if I wanted to!""No way,he would kill you Kagome?"said Hakkaku."Your his best friend."said Ginta."Long story."said Kagome.Just then Miroku walked out the hut and glared at Kagome.

"Lets go guys."said Kagome.She took Koga's hand and she walked off followed by Ginta and Hakkaku."Oh yeah.SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!"yelled Kagome as loud as she could.Inuyasha was face first in the ground and Miroku helped him up."Bitch."mumbled Miroku.

Kagome walked in her hut and fell back on her bed."So,Kagome."said Hakkaku."Will you tell us that long story you were talking about?"

Kagome sighed and sat up."Well.....Inuyasha and the others said mean things about me behind my back and I hate them now."said Kagome."I became the village's bounty hunter to protect them and I live here with a nice man named Kinto."Kagome smiled after she said Kinto.Koga looked really sad and sat down next to Kagome's bed."She is obviously in love with Kinto by the way she smiled."thought Koga.He sighed and Kagome looked at him."Is something wrong?"asked Kagome."Oh,nothing."said Koga."You think im in love with him don't you?"asked Kagome."By the way you sighed I can tell.Well im not.He's handsome and all but im in love with somebody else now.Its not Inuyasha anymore."Koga looked at her and she smiled."It can't be Sesshomaru,Miroku or Naraku."thought Koga."I don't think she likes Ginta or Hakkaku.Only as friends.That leaves...me?"Koga looked at her again and she nodded her head.Koga grinned a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Me and Hakkaku are going back to the cave okay Koga?"said Ginta."We'll see you later."They both ran out and left Kagome and Koga alone.Kagome and Koga just smiled at each other.

Do I see love in the air?Pairings:Koga/Kagome in the later chapters.Next chap coming soon.


	7. Kagome is Kidnapped

A New Beginning

Chapter 5

Kagome is Kidnapped

Kagome woke up to voices and opened her eyes.She saw Inuyasha,Miroku and Sango talking.Koga,Ginta and Hakkaku were tied up with really tough rope trying to get free and Shippo was teasing them.She grabbed an arrow when Miroku saw her.

"I see you have awoken."said Miroku.He lunged at her but she stabbed his arm the arrow."Ow!Bitch!"yelled Miroku.Kagome started to run out but was hit on the neck with Miroku's staff."Koga..save me."she managed to say before she passed out."Kagome!"yelled Koga.Inuyasha tied her wrists and feet and tied her mouth up and put her over his shoulder.They all ran out and Koga was desperate to get free."how are we going to save Kagome?"said Ginta."We're tied up."

Just then,Kaede walked by and saw Koga,Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Koga?What are ye doing here?"asked Kaede walking in the hut."And why are ye tied up with your friends?""Theres no time to lose Kaede!"said Koga."Kagome has been kidnapped!You must set me and my friends free!""Oh dear."said Kaede.She untied them and they ran out."Thanks Kaede!"yelled Hakkaku.She smiled but her smile didn't last long."I hope Kagome is alright."thought Kaede."And I hope they can save her."

Meanwhile

Kagome woke up to be tied up to a chair.She tried to say something but something was covering her mouth.She saw Kilala was in there sitting in a corner.Sango walked in and untied her mouth.

"So,bitch.Your awake."said Sango coldly."What do you want with me?"asked Kagome."Oh nothing."said Sango."Except we want the jewel shards that you have.We'll let you go if you give us the shards.""Jewel shards?"thought Kagome.She noticed there was a little jar with 4 shards in it."Never."said Kagome."I'll never give you these shards.You'll just use them for evil.""Fine."said Sango."We'll just have to force you to give them to Kanna."Kanna appeared next to Sango."What are you going to do?"asked Kagome."Look into her mirror."said Sango smiling evily.Kanna showed her the mirror and Kagome gasped.There was Sota,Miss H and Grandpa climbing out of the well in the mirror."What are you going to do to them?"asked Kagome."We'll tell some demons to kill them IF you don't give us the shards.Or we'll kill them ourselves."said Sango."You and Koga have the last ones.""No!Don't kill them!"begged Kagome tears flowing down her cheeks."If you give me the shards."said Sango."I don't want to."thought Kagome."But if I don't give them to her they'll die.I'll have to.""Well?"asked Sango holding her hand out."Fine.I'll give them to you."said Kagome."Good."said Sango."She untied her and Kagome gave them to her then she tied her up again.She started walking to the door but stopped.

"Kilala.Kill her."said Sango."Mew?"said Kilala.She was confused."I said kill her!"yelled Sango.Kilala shook her head."You stupid cat!"yelled Sango.She kicked Kilala and Kilala passed out from being kicked so hard.Just then Koga,Ginta and Hakkaku busted in.

"Koga!"cried Kagome hugging him."Are you okay Kagome?"asked Koga."Im fine."replied Kagome grabbing Kilala."Ginta,Hakkaku.Take care of Kagome."ordered Koga."I'll deal with the bitches and bastards."He slashed at Kanna and Kanna died.Ginta and Hakkaku took Kagome out of the room.Miroku and Shippo ran in and saw Koga punching Sango.

"Get off of her!"yelled Miroku hitting Koga on the back with his staff.Koga stopped punching Sango and attacked Miroku.Sango had passed out."Get off you mangy wolf!"yelled Miroku.He pushed Koga off and hit him with his staff."Its gonna take more then that to kill me."said Koga.He kicked Miroku in the stomach then punched him in the face and Miroku passed out.Shippo started running away but he kicked Shippo and he passed out.

Kagome,Ginta and Hakkaku were outside running from the castle.A/N Inuyasha is using his father's castle.I forgot to tell you that.

"Are you alright Kagome?"asked Ginta giving her her bow and arrows."Im fine.Thanks for bringing me my arrows and bow."said Kagome."Im just glad Kilala isn't evil.She would've killed me if she was."They kept on running when Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome.

"Hello bitch."said Inuyasha."Inuyasha?"said Kagome stepping back."Leave her alone!"yelled Hakkaku."Move out of the way."said Inuyasha.He punched Hakkaku and he fell on his back."Hakkaku!"yelled Kagome.Ginta helped him up and Kagome slammed into Inuyasha.She punched him hard and glared at him."This is it Inuyasha.Today is the day you die."said Kagome coldly."I wouldn't say that bitch."smirked Inuyasha.He slashed at her and she fell on her back.A puddle of blood was starting to form."Die!"yelled Inuyasha.He slashed at her again but she kicked his hand.She slammed him into a tree."Im sorry Inuyasha."said Kagome tears going down her cheeks."But you have to die."She shot an arrow at his heart and his eyes slowly closed."Im sorry."said Kagome.He stuck to the tree never to be awoken again.

Kagome!

Kagome turned around and saw Koga running towards her holding the Shikon Jewel."Koga."said Kagome softly.She fell down but Ginta caught her."She passed out from the loss of blood."said Ginta.Koga sighed in relief."Lets take her back to the village."said Koga.

They all ran to the village and Inuyasha was stuck to the tree by the arrow..dead.

A/N You know how Kagome found Inuyasha?Thats how he is but instead he's dead not asleep.

Did you like the chap?I know.Kagome killed Inuyasha.She had to.He was evil.Next chap coming up.


	8. Sango,Shippo and Miroku Turn Good

A New Beginning

Chapter 6

Sango,Shippo and Miroku Turn Good

Kagome woke up and looked around.She saw Koga sitting next to her asleep.She noticed he had the Shikon Jewel in her hand.Kilala was sleeping in a corner of Kaede's hut.

"Is she awake?"said a voice."She should be up by now."said another voice."I hope she's alright."said a third voice.Kagome reconized that voice."Mom?Grandpa?Sota?"said Kagome smiling.Miss H walked in followed by Sota and Grandpa."Oh Kagome!"cried Miss H."Your ok!""Mom!"said Kagome.They hugged each other for awhile.

"Are you feeling better?"asked Sota."Koga and his friends brung you here and we saw you were all bloody.""Im fine."said Kagome."You should live with us Kagome."said Grandpa."Your better off there then here with all these demons."Koga woke up to all the voices and saw Kagome and her family.

"Hi Kagome."said Koga."Hey Koga."said Kagome."Thanks for bringing me here."She hugged him and he blushed 10 shades of red."Your welcome."said Koga."Kagome's got a new boyfriend!"teased Sota.Kagome and Koga blushed."Hey Koga,wanna take a walk?"whispered Kagome in his ears."Sure."said Koga.Koga helped Kagome up and they walked out.When they were out of ear range Kagome broke the silence.

"So Koga,do you have a girlfriend?"asked Kagome."No,but some girl named Ayame told me I was supposed to marry her."said Koga."I didn't even like her.She was 2 years younger then me anyway.""How old are you?"asked Kagome."19."replied Koga.Kagome just nodded her head.They didn't say anything for awhile when Koga broke the silence.

"Kagome...I..love you."said Koga."You do?"asked Kagome."I love you too Koga.Inuyasha never said that to me."She kissed him and Koga kissed back in a passionate kiss."I loved Inuyasha,but not anymore."said Kagome."Will you marry me?"asked Koga."Of course Koga."said Kagome.She hugged him but Koga let go when he heard a noise.

"Whats wrong Koga?"asked Kagome looking around."I heard something."said Koga sniffing the air."I smell Sango,Shippo and Miroku."Shippo walked out the bushes followed by Sango and Miroku.

"We wanted to say we were sorry."said Shippo."We wanna be good.""We have seen our evil ways."said Miroku."Will you forgive us?"asked Sango.Kagome and Koga looked at them sympathetically.

"I forgive you guys."said Kagome.She hugged them all when Kilala appeared."Kilala!"cried Sango.She hugged Kilala and Kilala mewed."Lets go back to the village."said Kagome.They all waked back to the village.There friendship was bonded back together.

Yay!Kagome and Koga are getting married!Sango,Shippo and Miroku are good now!Yay!Hope you liked chap 6.Next chap comin up.


	9. Good News and Grandpa's Disagreement

A New Beginning

Chapter 7

Good News and Grandpa's Disagreement

Kagome and the others walked in Kaede's hut.Miss H,Sota,Grandpa and Kaede saw them enter and Miss H and Grandpa gasped.

"Are you those evil people?"asked Miss H."If you are then go away!Or I'll do something bad to you!""Wait mom!"yelled Kagome."There my friends now.They've turned good."Miss H stared at them and nodded."Well ok honey."said Miss H."I believe you."But Grandpa didn't believe them."I don't trust them."said Grandpa."We're good old man!"cried Shippo."We don't want to be evil!We've seen our evil ways!""I believe them Grandpa."said Sota."Me too."said Miss H.Grandpa sat down and mumbled something.

"Mom,me and Koga have good news."said Kagome smiling."We're getting married!"Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Sota,Miss H and Kaede smiled while Grandpa's mouth dropped."Thats wonderful honey!"said Miss H."Cooooool!"said Sota."Im going to have demon nephews and neices.""Thats great Kagome."said Miroku."Congratulations Kagome."said Sango."Kagome's getting married!Yay!"cried Shippo.""Wonderful Kagome."said Kaede.Absolutely not!"said Grandpa standing up.Everybody looked at him.

"I am not letting my granddaughter marry a demon!"yelled Grandpa.Koga looked hurt and Kagome glared at Grandpa.She walked over to him and slapped him."Grandpa!Don't be prejudice!Koga is a great guy!"said Kagome."I'll handle this Kagome."said Miss H."Dad!You don't have to be rude!Koga is a great guy like Kagome said!Now be nice!"She slapped him and he rubbed his cheek.

"Are you going to live with us?"asked Sota."Maybe."said Kagome."What do you think Koga?""I'll live with you."said Koga."I've always wanted to see what your time is like.""Then its setteled."said Miss H."I'll plan your wedding at our time.""Could we come Kagome?"asked Sango."I would like to help.""Sure."said Kagome."Kaede can come too if she wants.""I would love to go,but I'll stay here."said Kaede."People have been getting sick and hurt."I have to take care of them.""Ok Kaede."said Kagome."Then lets head home!"cried Sota.They all walked out and Kaede waved goodbye."Come visit anytime."said Kaede.

They headed for the well when Kagome stopped.

"Kilala,turn into your big cat form."said Kagome.Kilala nodded and turned into big form."Cooool."awed Sota."Kilala is so cute!"said Miss H."Everybody get on Kilala's back."said Kagome."Me and Koga will walk.""I am not getting on that demons back."said Grandpa crossing his arms.Koga grabbed Grandpa by the shirt collar and put him on Kilala's back.Everybody got on Kilala's back."Kilala,take them to the well."said Sango holding on to Grandpa so he wouldn't fall off.Kilala flew off and Kagome smiled.

"That was nice what you did."said Koga."I did that because Grandpa has a back problem and I thought everybody else needed a ride."said Kagome."Now will you carry me on your back?""Sure."said Koga.She got on his back and they headed for the well.

When they got there they saw everybody were getting of Kilala's back and they all jumped in the well.

Gramps is so prejudiced.I hope you liked this chap.Chap 8 is next and is the last chap.I'.ll update soon!


	10. Authors Note

Authors Note

Please tell me some ides for the next chap.I was thinking that 2 weeks later Kagome's friends visit her and meet Koga.But Hojo is really mad.Do you think I should do that?Or should I do something else?While I think of an idea im going to be working on another story.Later!

imwithkoga13


	11. Bumping Into Hojo

A New Beginning

Chapter 8

Bumping Into Hojo

Thank you for the reviews!I have 16 reviews now.Im hoping to get more.I guess people really like this story.Thank you again!And in the story Kagome is 20 and Koga is 21 okay?

Authors who gave me reviews:

AB,Tempermental Demoness,BattosaiLover2004,rena,Sooungo,xXKagomeXx ,The Spiked Dragon andshadowhunter2014.

Silver-Moon-Tiger-Demoness that was very rude what you said in your review and my writing quality probably does suck but did you have to tell me that?It was very rude and I like the way I write sokeep thingsto yourself.Some things are not supposed to be said.Remember that so you won't get yourself in trouble in the future.

Thanks for the ideas everybody!Now on with the story.

3 weeks later

Kagome and Koga came out the house.Kagome was wearing a white short sleeve shirt that had the words "Kiss Me" in white lettering and red lips under the lettering and was wearing a jean skirt with white sneakers.Koga was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and black jeans and white nikes.

"So Koga,where do you wanna go?"asked Kagome."My mom gave me 400 dollars for my birthday last week so we can spend it.I'll give you half.""Well,I wanted to go to the mall."replied Koga."I like looking at the different things at the stores there.Maybe we can get somehing there.""Okay,we'll go there."said Kagome giving him 200 dollars.

They got in the car and Kagome started the engine and drove out the driveway.

A/N This just came to me.Does Kagome even have a driveway or does she just have steps?I never saw a driveway and I never saw a car in the show. Oo Nevermind.Im just being stupid.On with the story.

They kept driving untill they got to a stoplight.

"Im getting married to Kagome in 2 weeks."thought Koga."Why won't the day just hurry and get here?I want to marry her and I love Kagome and nobody can take her away from me.She loves me for who I am and she would never leave me.Unlike Inuyasha who is now dead.He didn't love her."

Kagome was thinking the same thing as Koga.But something else too.

"When we get married,will we live with my mom?"thought Kagome."She said she didn't mind.So I guess I'll live with her.Its a good thing im done with college.And how many kids will we have?I only want 2.Im just glad Koga loves me for who I am.Unlike Inuyasha.He didn't love me."

Kagome and Koga smiled and the light turned to green and she started driving.They got to the Tokyo Central Mall 10 minutes later and parked in a parking space.

A/N I made the name up for the mall.

They walked inside the mall holding hands and looked around.

"So Kagome,what are you going to do with your money?"asked Koga."I don't know.Maybe I'll buy some more bracelets and clothes."replied Kagome."What are you gonna do with your money?""I probably won't buy anything but I'll think about."said Koga.

They walked inside Rainbow and Kagome looked through the different clothes.Koga waited outside and looked around.He saw a jewelry section across from the store and walked over there.He saw there were necklaces,bracelets,rings and earrings.He saw one particular necklace he liked.It had gold chain and had a jewel that looked like the Shikon Jewel but it was a rich,emerald color instead.

"Excuse me sir,but how much is it for this necklace?"asked Koga pointing to the necklace."$80.00 sir."said the man."I'll take it."said Koga.He gave the man the money and the man took the necklace and put it in a jewelry box and put it in a bag."Thank you.Have a nice day."said the man giving him the bag.

Koga walked back over to Rainbow and saw Kagome was walking out holding 2 bags.

"How much do you have left?"asked Koga."$120.00."replied Kagome."How much do you have left?""$120.00."replied Koga."What did you buy?"asked Kagome noticing he had a bag."Close your eyes."said Koga."Why?"asked Kagome smiling slightly."Its a surprise.""Oh,alright."said Kagome then giggled.

She closed her eyes and Koga put the necklace on Kagome.Kagome felt coldness on her neck and opened her eyes to see she had a necklace on.She smiled at the beautiful necklace.

"Thank you Koga."said Kagome hugging him."Its beautiful.It looks like the Shikon Jewel but its a emerald color istead.""Your welcome."said Koga smiling and hugged her back.

Nearby,Hojo was walking out of a shoe store and saw Koga and Kagome.

"Who's that guy Kagome is with?"thought Hojo."He stole Kagome from me I bet!Im taking her back!"

He ran over to them and put a fake smile on.

"Hello Kagome."greeted Hojo."And who is your friend?""This is my boyfriend Koga."said Kagome smiling."I met him 3 weeks ago.Koga meet Hojo.Hojo meet Koga.""Hello Koga."Hojo simply said."Nice to meet you Hojo."said Koga smiling."We're getting married in 2 weeks."Hojo gaped at them."Is something wrong Hojo?"asked Koga."You bastard."cursed Hojo."You stole her from me didn't you?And now your getting married to her?!""What do you mean "stole me"?"said Kagome."I never was your girlfriend.I was single and always was."Hojo gaped at them again."Bastard."mumbled Hojo walking off.Unfortunately,Koga heard and he took his shoe and threw it at Hojo's head and Hojo passed out.

"Nice shot."said Kagome."He was a bastard though.He always asked me out on a date and I would say no.""Stubborn jack ass."said Koga."Wouldn't even listen."He ran over to Hojo and grabbed his shoe and put it back on.

"Lets go home."said Kagome.They left from where Hojo was and headed for the car.

10 minutes later

Kagome and Koga walked in the house and found nobody was home.Kagome and Koga went to Kagome's room and Kagome dropped her 2 bags of shirts and pants on the floor.

"Im going to take a shower."said Kagome walking to the bathroom.

Koga grabbed his boxers and a white t-shirt out of his dresser and took his clothes off and put his boxers and t-shirt on.He fell on Kagome's queen size bed on his back and closed his eyes to think.

"I have a perfect life."thought Koga."I have a future-to-be-wife,her mom accepts me for who I,Sota likes me too.Except for Kagome's grandpa and that bastard Hojo."

10 minutes later

Kagome came out out of the bathroom and walked in her room.She saw Koga on her bed asleep and she smiled.She sat on her bed next to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Koga?"said Kagome."Yeah?"said Koga."I thought you were asleep?"said Kagome."No,I was thinking."said Koga."But I guess I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear you walk in here."Oh."said Kagome.They didn't say anything for awhile but Kagome broke the silence.

"What do you wanna do?"asked Kagome.Koga opened his eyes and smiled.Kagome smiled back knowing what his smile meant.She got up and locked her door.

The End

Do you know what his smile meant?Of course you do!If you don't,then you'll have to figure it out.But most likely you know what they meant.Anyway,I hoped you liked the story.Romantic huh?I love Romance stories.Anyway,im thinking of making a sequel to this story.Please tell me if you think I should make a sequel.Thanx!

imwithkoga13


End file.
